Death of a Murderer
by Herobreak
Summary: Based on PSO EP 3 Break & Sophia. Short character assignment I did for my creative witting class. Explores my version of Sophia's death. My first Fic uploaded here, so please R & R


Einstein's theory of relativity states that if you are in a time of ecstasy, time seems to float by without a second thought, but if you are in a time of great pain and conflict, time seems to come to a sudden halt. Break, finally understood what that felt like...

"**You know what you must do…" **

The voice rang inside his head again; there he was, that heartless bastard; Miyama.

"_No! I won't_ be a slave anymore!"

For far too long he had been controlled by the man he was forced to call "Father." He had taken him away from everything he knew, calming that he would find his "true calling." For thirteen years, he thought him to become an empty shell, to do only what he was told; without question. He thought him not the ways of life, but only of ways to end it. He had told him that it all was for a all for a "better cause", that the government needed some means to take care of threats to the peace. That's all he ever had been, just a "means" to a damned end.

"**Kill it, she no longer matters…"**

Even out here, he controlled him, his voice always found his mind. To this day he had no idea why they died, he had only herd that they where killed during a riot, and nothing more. He thought had lost everything when his parents died; love, hate, sorrow, happiness, his humanity; she changed all of that…

"_To hell with you! You know nothing of what matters to me."_

From the moment he met her he knew she was different from all of the other faceless people he had worked with. He couldn't understand how she was able to see such light in life; she was a solider like him. It was strange, though she would go head first into a fight she would never forget to thank God for all the wonders he created once it was over. She was kind to him, he could remember them just sitting together, and looking out at the star filled night sky, pondering what the up coming days would bring them. He wished just to be alone with her, to stare into those beautiful green eyes and learn just how she could find such joy in life even though she shared the same job as him.

"**Why do you care for one who's already dead?"**

His callused hands where trembling; his short, labored breathing rang throughout the derelict. The barren branches of the stone-black trees reached out into the night sky like bonny hands, as if to find some warmth in the light of the full moon.

"_That isn't true! There's still Hope…."_

Here he was with his sword raised over the very thing the light form his world away; here he was trapped in a single moment of infinity. His icy blue eyes him told what he didn't want to believe was true…, this thing wasn't Sophia anymore. Something had twisted her body into something that was made to kill. Her sweet tan skin, was now ghostly white, where her beautifully crafted arms where, now lay wickedly sharp weapons which could easily cut through steel. What he noticed the most however was her eyes, gone where the vibrant and happy green one's she once had, now replaced with empty voids of white.

"**How can you not see what your eye's show you?"**

He hated it…, the fact that he was right, though he had been taught to distance himself from his feelings he couldn't help as tears begin to flow from his eyes, he knew what he had to do, he just couldn't bring himself to do it…Closing his eyes he wished that it would just all go away, that he was back with her, looking up at the starlit night sky… He feared how much longer he would hold on.

"**Get on with it, ."**

"_No…"_

"**Stupid boy! You can't deny truth."**

"_Why… Why… WHY…? What did she do deserve this…"_

"**Life isn't fair, you of all people should know that…, now strike before she does the same to you!"**

"_I can't…."_

"**Don't be a fool, Kill it !"**

"_Shut up old man!"_

"**Do… it… now…."**

With scream of agony he did as he was told…., the sword went straight through the thing that lay before him, It's body twisted and contorted in pain, as it gave out the most horrific sound one could imagine before it's life faded form her body… The deed was done…. He had failed to save her. Dropping to his knees he poured out the full extent of his sorrow on the broken body of his love, no longer caring about anything , all he could do was weep for her…

"Break…."

With a jerk of surprise he looked down…, into the fading eyes of the one he cared for so much… they where green again….,

"Sophia….?"

With a gentle smile she whispered to him something he was not prepared to her…

"Thank you…"

A puzzled look gave away his reply.

"Thank you…, if you hadn't stopped me here, I don't know what I would have done…."

"But…. How…?"

"Shh, don't speak…., I don't have much left in me…. Please just listen…"

With a nod he put her head on his shoulder…. Not caring that her blood soaked his clothes and with gaping breaths she told him her last words…

"I love you…., even though we didn't get to spend much time together I knew that you where the one….,and even though you where to stubborn to admit it, I knew you felt the same for me…"

"Please…. Stick true to yourself… I know that you are man with a heart of gold…"

"Don't let anyone ever take that away from you… please for me…."

" Find a reason to live, your sins do not condemn you forever… Make a future for yourself. "

With that, her green eyes closed for the last time… He could do nothing but stare into the darkness as he rocked her lifeless body back and fourth in his arms… he could not get her words out of his head… "Make a future.."

Picking her up, he cared her to a clear spot on the forest floor, and with his bare hands he begin digging.

Packing down the last bit of the dirt on to the hand-made grave… he realized the meaning of her words. He was going to make a future for all, where he would atone for the horrible acts of murder that he had committed , he would not let anyone ever again take an innocent life…, he would make a future… her future. As he walked off all that could be seen to mark the grave was a blood stained sword which shinnied under the pale shadows of the decaying trees…


End file.
